Trust
by Negau
Summary: One Shot Sango and Miroku. Songfic to 'Everything', by Lifehouse. I do not own ANY of the characters or lyrics in this fic. Please read and review!


_Find me here  
speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

_Sango P.O.V_

The muted clank was the worst sound in the world. Painful. Full of sorrow. It tore me apart, starting with the deep, bleeding wound in my shoulder. As he walked away, the scythe left a faint trail of blood seeping into the ground. My blood. My own blood was being absorbed into the earth, to be covered by soil soon enough. The stains in the ground were because of Kohaku. The stains in the ground were Kohaku. I couldn't take it. I sank to my knees. I was a mess of feelings; pure, raw emotion was rapidly overwhelming me. I needed something, someone to keep me grounded, yet at the same time I wanted to let go. To let go of the pain.

_  
You are the light  
that is leading me  
to the place where  
I find peace again  
you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life to my soul  
you are my purpose_

My eyelids were heavy. They were yet another burden on my life. I felt soggy and heavy with blood leaking out of my wound and running all the way down to my wrists before slowly falling to the ground. Kagome, open-mouthed in horror, had dragged Inuyasha to Lady Kaede's home to get some bandages several minutes ago. "Don't leave me," I had croaked. But the words were caught in my mouth, filling it like a gag. The only one left was the houshi. The monk could prove to be good company- so long as he was a foot away or more. His lecherous ways were a warning: Don't get close, or you will get hurt. He was standing several feet away at the moment, head bowed. Finally, he looked back up. He closed the distance between us slowly, his steps making soft crunching noises in the soil. When he reached me, he carefully moved to a kneeling position, making our eyes at the same level. "Sango," Houshi-sama said slowly. His eyes were pools of compassion._  
_

_You are everything  
and how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be_

_any better than this_

_Miroku P.O.V_

I watch the taji-ya for a few moments, trying to decipher what she needs. This was a strange experience for me; the always-capable, brave, strong, beautiful Sango looked on the verge of giving up. Her brown eyes, usually brimming with emotion, appeared to be emptying slowly. I crunch across the ground and gently lower myself to her level. Slowly, I say her name to get her attention. It doesn't work very well, but a brief flicker of recognition passes through her eyes. I reach out- hesitate- and take her hand. Amazingly, she doesn't flinch or pull away. Her hand is limp for a few seconds, but like traces of hope clinging to cliffs of despair, her fingers slowly curl around mine. They're squeezing tight. A lone tear slowly trickles down her cheek._  
_

_You calm the storms  
you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall_

_Sango's P.O.V_

Miroku's hand is warm, his hand gently on mine. His touch is so light, so soft that at first I barely notice it. I look down at my knees, eyes blurring with tears, and manage to make out the sight of his hand on top of mine. It's my anchor. My last chance to hold on, to hold on tight. I intertwine my fingers with his and squeeze tightly. The gesture is sweet. If he were a lesser man, he might have taken advantage of my current weakness and go for a grope. But he hasn't. And he won't. Because, for one of the first times, I completely trust him. I wouldn't hold on so if I didn't. It's not only an offer of stability- it's also one of kindness. Through the simply action of taking my hand, he is telling me that if I need to, I can fall- but he won't let me fall all the way. He'll catch me, no matter what. So I do.

_You still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
would you take me deeper now  
_

_Miroku's P.O.V_

I am surprised as Sango relaxes her body, her muscles, and falls into my arms. She falls slightly to the side, landing so that the side of her face is against my chest. She hugs on to my neck, holding on like a monkey. I carefully put my arms around her, enclosing her in an embrace. Not an embrace of love, or affection, but one of protection, and trust. As I feel her head go heavy, I know she has fallen asleep, even after such a short amount of time. I gently rest my chin on the top of her head, breathing lightly as so not to disturb her. It feels nice. It feels foreign. It feels familiar. But most of all- it feels right.

'_Cause you're all I want  
you are all I need  
you are everything  
everything_

_And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be_

_any better than this…_


End file.
